1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to audio volume control in an audio apparatus such as a notebook type personal computer (referred to as “notebook PC” below).
2. Description of the Related Art
A personal computer (referred to hereinafter as a “PC”) does not simply execute computations, but also presupposes a demand for audio capability. For example, the typical PC now has audio and video functions as an AV (Audio Visual) apparatus. To be more precise, PCs are used as televisions, or as playback apparatuses for music CDs (Compact Discs) or DVDs (Digital Video Discs). A PC may also be used to function as a playback apparatus for subsequent playback of an MP3 type file downloaded using the data storage function of the PC. Also, as there are Web Sites that include audio, audio output related to Internet connection is also a presupposition for PCs.
Meanwhile, a PC has a plurality of areas called windows as image display areas, and multiwindow display is implemented whereby a plurality of kinds of display information are displayed simultaneously in these windows. With regard to audio output of a PC comprising this multi-window function, Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 6-51930 proposes that, when first image information is displayed in a prescribed window and audio corresponding to that first image information is being output, and second image information is to be displayed as an icon image, the icon image be displayed in relation to audio corresponding to the second image information. Accordingly, the audio corresponding to the second image information can be recognized without hindering aural perception of the audio of the first image information.
However, in practice, PCs are not used only as AV apparatuses. That is, with a pure AV apparatus, a presupposition is that audio will be emitted constantly when it is in use. However, in the case of a PC, excluding the case where it is used as an AV apparatus, there may be times when audio output is not anticipated. For example, in the case of an above described Web Site that includes audio, a user accessing the Web Site normally cannot anticipate the timing at which audio will be output.
Also, a particular PC is not necessarily used at a fixed location. In the case of notebook PCs in particular, with their excellent portability, a presupposition can be said to be that they are used in a variety of locations. Assuming use for business, although the notebook PC user's office is the base for use of the PC, the PC may also be taken to meetings or used in the train when the user is away from the office. For instance, notebook PCs, in particular, are used in a variety of places, and depending on the place of use, it may be undesirable for audio to be output unexpectedly. Unexpected audio output where it is undesirable, such as in a train or in a meeting, for example, will be frowned upon by others present. The same applies if excessively loud audio is outputted. As notebook PCs are provided with a function for controlling audio volume, this problem can be avoided if the user takes care, but it is troublesome for the user to have to adjust the volume each time the place of use is changed, and it is quite conceivable that the user will sometimes forget to make such adjustments.
Moreover, it may also happen that audio is not yielded although the user wants it to be. Notebook PCs also include a mute function for audio as standard, and the user can select muting as necessary. However, the user himself or herself may forget that muting has been selected, and in this case it may happen that audio is not output although the user wants it to be. The user may perform inappropriate operations because he or she cannot understand why audio is not being output despite attempts to achieve this. Also, when muting is canceled, audio output is performed at the volume prior to muting, and it may happen that muting is canceled in a location where a high audio volume is inappropriate.
Consequently, the present invention concerns the provision of an audio apparatus—for example, a notebook PC as described above—that can control audio output according to the place of use.